The carnival has yet to start
by AsukaTenjou
Summary: It was believed that the HiME carnival was over for good... what happens if this weren't true? As a Natsuki disappears and Shizuru is left to save the day ! my first fanfiction! *feel free to run away*
1. The carnival has yet to start

IMPORTANT NOTE: i own nothing, everything belongs to their respective owners

A small comment: Most of my chapters are short, i don't enjoy making long ones, sorry ... *puppy eyes*

**The carnival has yet to start:**

It was cold very cold, and not to mention dark, Natsuki had to hurry back home, or she would probably freeze to death. She could also imagined Shizuru's worried face who had been wondering where she had been. Natsuki didn't expect that Yamada would keep her for so long.

Rushing to where her Ducati was waiting for her, she hurriedly put on her motorcycle suit, when she heard something.

It was like a faint whisper, carried by the wind itself.

Naaaatttssssukkkiii it seemed to be saying.

Probably blaming the sound on her imagination, Natsuki took her helmet, but before she could put it on she heard it again. Naaaaatssssukkkiiii---

She paused, curiosity getting the best of her she decided to follow the sound. It led her to the middle of a forest, but she saw nothing strange and the whispers had ceased.

Giving up her search of the mysterious voice, she turned around to head back when she heard something move behind her. Instinctively she turned round and remained alert.

Right there, in front of her she could see a beautiful woman, she was wearing a black cloak that covered her entire body, and her eyes shone crimson under moonlight, her short green hair flickering with the wind.

"Who are you!?" Natsuki demanded

"I am… Misa" the woman replied in a sweet unguarded tone "I've come for you"

"Come for me?!" Natsuki repeated bewildered.

"Yes." Misa answered curtly "I believe you are familiar with the HiME carnival, yes?"

Natsuki blinked in surprise.

"But—that's over."

"No it's not over, not yet." Saying this Misa disappeared and before Natsuki could wonder where she had gone, Misa reappeared behind her.

"The carnival has yet to start" Grasping Natsuki from behind and restraining her movement, Misa brought her mouth close to Natsuki's ear and whispered:

"I plan to revive the HiME star, and you are going to help me"

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: Who is Misa?

Asuka: Natsuki, you don't want me to spoil the whole story….

Natsuki: No, I mean WHO is she? Cause I don't recall her from the anime or the manga…

Asuka: Oh, she's this character I made up

Natsuki: That's kinda brave of you…

Asuka: Oh, thank you!

Natsuki: (that wasn't a compliment idiot.)


	2. The stage

**The stage:**

"Kaichou-san!!"

Shizuru turned around to see who was calling her.

"Ara, Mai-san, good morning."

"Ah, yes, good morning." Mai was panting, she had chased after the president while having Mikoto riding on her back. "I was wondering if you have seen Natsuki"

Shizuru's smile faded a little to be replaced with a worried look. "No, I haven't, she didn't come back home yesterday"

"As I thought…."

"Hey, Mai, you think something happened to Natsuki?" Mikoto asked curiously

"Um—" Mai started "Well I thought she was skipping class but, I don't think Natsuki would miss the exam, and she isn't picking up her cell."

Shizuru's face had even a more worried expression

"But I'm sure she's fine, you know Natsuki is, always in her own world that fella" Mai quickly said upon seeing Shizuru's reaction "If you want we can wait for together at her apartment tonight Kaichou"

"Ah yes, thank you."

**Later that night, in Natsuki's apartment.**

"Mai… I'm hungry…" Mikoto said weakly as her stomach let out a growl

"Again? Fine, I'll go make something" And Mai rushed to the kitchen

Shizuru silently stood up and looked out of the window. When …. "Natsuki?!"

"Where?" Mai popped out of the kitchen and hurried to the window where Shizuru was.

"I thought I just saw her…"

Mai flung the door open "Let's go check!"

They ran outside, to the parking lot, and illuminated by the moon stood a dark hooded figure.

Footsteps were heard and Mai, Mikoto and Shizuru saw that Yukino, Midori and Nao were heading towards them too.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Mai asked in surprise

"That's my line!" Midori replied "We were following--" she paused when she saw the figure standing there motionless.

"Who are you!?" Midori barked in a threatening tone

The figure, lowered her hood, "I am Misa" and after introducing herself she extended her arms "Welcome to my stage!"

"Your stage?" Mai repeated

"What a melodramatic queen we have here…" Nao yawned

"Well the stage has yet to be completed; I am merely setting up your roles, my dear HiMEs"

Upon hearing this everyone opened their eyes in surprise.

"I am here to once again revive the HiME star" after saying this, Misa snapped her fingers, and then all of them started to feel a burning pain on their skin, no, on the area in which their HiME marks were located.

Suddenly, everyone's element was summoned in front of them.

"I'm afraid I cannot give back your child until the star is once up in the sky" Misa said in a faked sad tone.

Everyone stood, gaping on what had just happened. But then they all agreed on one thing, this woman was dangerous.

Without doubting, and completely in sync they grabbed their elements and charged against Misa.

"Oh? Is this how you repay me…?" Misa sighed "come out my cute pet"

In a flash of light, all the HiMEs were repelled and fell onto the ground. And they saw what had repelled them.

Forest green eyes, long hair that glowed in the moon's light… Kuga Natsuki was standing before them aiming her guns at them.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru mouthed in shock

"Natsuki-Chan?"

"Kuga?"

The reaction was the same to everyone.

"Yes I hope you don't mind, but I'm borrowing her." Misa said placing herself behind Natsuki, and running an arm around her waist, Shizuru eyes narrowed. Natsuki however seemed oblivious as if nothing was happening. "She is such a loyal subordinate, and so cute…" Misa pressed her body against hers while placing her hand on her chin and turning Natsuki's face towards her own.

"Let Natsuki go!" Shizuru exploded before she could stop herself; rage that she hadn't felt since the carnival was taking over her.

"Why is that?"Misa taunted her "I don't hear her complaining… do you?"

"Natsuki… you aren't going to do anything?" Shizuru pleaded to Natsuki

Natsuki didn't answer; she didn't react as if her mind was far away

"What did you do to her?!" Mai demanded

Misa chuckled, "I AM going to revive the HiME star, and bring an end to this world"

"That doesn't answer--"

"Natsuki, mind distracting them for a while? I need to get something else done, don't worry I'll be sure to reward you later…" and with a smirk Misa disappeared as Natsuki charged, everyone evaded her, not sure how to confront her.

"We have to get out of here! Mai get Shizuru!" Midori commanded

"Kaichou san we have to go!"

"Natsuki!!!" Shizuru extended her arm towards Natsuki's figure as she was being tugged away by Mai.

**OMAKE:**

Mai: I think I know why!

Asuka & Natsuki: Why… what?

Mai: I know why you guys can't get along!

Asuka &Natsuki: let's hear it then

Mai: it's because you guys are so similar!

Asuka & Natsuki: SIMILAR?! LIKE HER?!

Mai: (oh my god they are completely in sync)

Shizuru: Ara that may explain why I want to just pounce on Asuka-Chan

Asuka & Natsuki: WHAAATT?!!

**OMAKE:**

Shizuru: I barely appear anywhere

Asuka: I'm sorry… you will eventually I promise

Shizuru: Ara, ookini Asuka-Chan!!

Asuka: Ahhhh!! Baka! What are you doing!?

Natsuki: Yea, WHAT are you doing Shizuru!!!?


	3. The letter

**The letter:**

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki turned around to face Misa, "Where was your mind wondering right now?"

"Nowhere."

"Can I ask you something Natsuki?"

Natsuki didn't reply, but Misa knew that there was no need to ask, however she found it entertaining to tease her prey.

"Who do you belong to?"

There was a slight pause, maybe a bit longer than Misa had expected.

"Well?" she urged a steely note her in voice

"To you, Misa"

Misa smiled and approached Natsuki "Why did you pause for so long?"

Natsuki didn't reply, which made Misa pounce on Natsuki pinning her against the floor.

"I am not entirely satisfied with that answer Kuga-san" Misa's eyes reflected an intense hunger "is it because of that Fujino woman?" She hissed "I'll show you tonight why you belong to me and not to her."

"_Shizuru… Shizuru…"_

"_Natsuki…"_

"_I love you Shizuru…"_

"_I love you too Natsuki…"_

"_Hey Shizuru… Why do you love me?"_

"_Because…"_

Shizuru's eyes opened a dream? No it was a memory… "Natsuki…" she said under her breath, and then recalled last night events, Natsuki cold green eyes somewhat unfocused and unaware as if she didn't know what she was doing. "Natsuki… I failed you again… I promised I would protect you." Tears slowly flowed out involuntarily "Kannin Na… Kannin na Natsuki…"

"_Shizuru, don't cry… it's not your fault"_

That is what Natsuki would probably say if she had the chance to see her like this now.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru repeated her name under her breathe

Shizuru was tempted to let herself break, to let her emotions out, her confusion to take over her, but, then she heard a small sound, like paper being slid from under the door crack.

Distracted, she looked down to see a small envelope. She opened it without much care and read its contents:

_If you want to get back Natsuki, I think it best to make haste to where you fought the obsidian prince. I'm sorry I cannot be of more help._

_--Yamada_

"Kaichou?!"

"Where is she going?!"

Upon seeing Shizuru running out of her house Mai and Mikoto followed her.

"I will… I will save you this time Natsuki!"

"That Fujino person should be arriving soon if Yamada has played his role correctly." Misa said incorporating herself while her eyes travelled around Natsuki's body still on the floor. "Ah… you're so beautiful Natsuki…" she leaned over to caress Natsuki's skin "Just for you… I will destroy this world and make one only for you and me…"

Misa took out a small orb and placed it near Natsuki. "I'm sorry this might hurt a little" The orb shone a bright purple light and Natsuki yelled in pain, electricity running through her body, causing her body to writhe stimulated by the electrical shocks that where running down her nervous system.

Meanwhile behind them a big shadow started to form, the HiME star was returning once more.

**OMAKE:**

Asuka: YOU STARTED IT!

Natsuki: YOU DID!

Mai: I think I'm going to run off now…

Asuka: ….

Natsuki: ….

Asuka: are they gone?

Natsuki: I think so

Asuka: Natsuki *huggles* I luffers you!

Natsuki: *blush* oi…

Asuka: you're the reason I write fan fictions and the reason I watched Mai HiME and Mai Otome like hundreds of times!!

Natsuki: well… I'm sorry I was harsh… I love you too *sudden realization* But—but—not as much as Shizuru of course….

Asuka: *realizes* Of course not! It would impossible right??

Natsuki: Right??

Asuka: Right??

Mai and Shizuru: we saw everything…

Asuka & Natsuki: crap…


	4. The memory

**The memory:**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" someone was screaming in pain… the voice that only she knew so well… the voice of her beloved Natsuki.

Shizuru flung herself in the big hall, but Misa had been awaiting her.

Behind her Shizuru could see the big yet lifeless HiME star and on the floor…

"Natsuki!" Shizuru suppressed the urge to move forward. For she knew it would be unwise and that now every action she would decide hers and Natsuki's fate. However she craned her neck to see if Natsuki was ok.

"She is still alive" Misa said when she saw how Shizuru was acting, these news gave her a small jolt of relief "I borrowed some of her life force but nothing much" Shizuru's expression hardened "Soon you will witness the full glory of the HiME star and the end of this wretched world!"

"She is as dramatic as ever"

Shizuru turned around to see Mai and Mikoto

"What are you--?"

"Hey didn't think you could go act all heroic and leave us in the sidelines eh? After all Natsuki is also our friend."

Shizuru smiled.

"Your presence doesn't make any difference…" Misa smirked a bit nervously

"That is what you think!" Mai answered maliciously "Why would you want to bring the HiME star again!? Are you crazy?!"

"Crazy?" Misa repeated in disbelief "Maybe I am. There is only one thing I ever wanted in my life…Yet this world cruelly took it away from me…to look yet not to touch…"

Misa got lost in her train of thought "You're making no sense! The fact you couldn't get something is a trivial reason to bring back that!" Mai's words made Misa snap back to reality

"I don't need a world in which I cannot have her."

Shizuru's eyes narrowed; somehow this poor creature reminded her of how she had reacted when Natsuki had rejected her during the carnival.

"And by doing this you think you can get into her heart?" Shizuru asked coolly

"I don't want to be lectured by someone who has everything I ever wanted!" Misa yelled in anger

Misa turned her back to them and leaned over the unconscious Natsuki "I need some more time, just a bit more…" at these words, Natsuki's eyes snapped open, and she started to incorporate herself, though she was weak, trembling and staggering as she put her body weight back on her legs.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru said hopelessly watching Natsuki make an enormous effort to keep her body steady. "How can you make her do this! She's weak!" Misa laughed at her words then turned to face the star, and commenced to pour energy into it and slowly the star started to light up.

"We have to stop that!" Mai shouted "Leave it to us Kaichou, you deal with Natsuki!"

Shizuru didn't need telling twice, after dodging a very sloppy attack from Natsuki she summoned her element. Natsuki did the same but her aim was all over the place. She could tell that Natsuki was too weak to actually cause any real damage, and that she was only Misa's puppet to buy some time.

Natsuki lunged again, but this time Shizuru didn't dodge her attack, she got lost into those forest green yet unfocused eyes, and got hit in the face.

Natsuki unable to stabilize after she hit her target tripped and fell on top of her.

"_Shizuru… Why do you love me?"_

"_Because…"_

Shizuru shook her head not knowing why she would recall that, powerless she watched Natsuki lazily aim the gun at her.

"Natsuki…"

Maybe being killed by Natsuki wasn't as bad, she would rather die by the hands of her love, than anyone else.

She closed her eyes accepting her destiny—maybe their love was and had been always unrequited, forbidden and this was heaven's punishment.

Seconds passed, yet nothing happened, Shizuru was sure she was still alive… yet why? She opened her eyes, and the sight that was revealed to her surprised her.

Natsuki was crying, tears sliding on her cheeks and falling on Shizuru's face, but other than her eyes, nothing else seemed to show sadness. The gun was still pointing at her, shaking furiously.

"—zuru…" she breathed

Shizuru's eyes widened, Natsuki was fighting Misa's control over her. This was not the time for her to give up, seeing her lover's will to fight she was immediately infected with the same feeling.

"_Shizuru… Why do you love me?"_

"_Because…" Shizuru looked serious as if she was giving it serious thought, but then, she pinched Natsuki's cheek "You're so cute, and it makes me want to eat you!"_

"_SHIZURU!" Natsuki moaned while her face turned scarlet._

_No… I love Natsuki because… she is so innocent, pure, kind, forgiving… there are too many nice words to describe you, and the more I think about it… the more I am in love with this beautiful angel of mine. That is what Shizuru thought at the time but had no intention telling Natsuki._

"Natsuki… " And ignoring the gun that was pointing at her, she hugged Natsuki with all her might.

At first Natsuki didn't react, but then she dropped her gun with a clatter, "I love you Natsuki, always…"She whispered into her ear. Then Natsuki finally reacted and hugged Shizuru back, trembling and while choking back tears she said "Shizuru!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I saw you but... I couldn't… I tried… "

"TRAITOR!" Misa yelled at Natsuki "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU ARE a USELESS BI--"

"Ara" Shizuru said regaining her old confidence "I won't forgive anyone who insults Natsuki"

This made Natsuki recall what had happened when Haruka confronted Shizuru during the carnival, and couldn't help to smile to her insides. With Shizuru like that, this could be considered a done deal

**OMAKE:**

Shizuru: Ara, Ookini Asuka-Chan! You gave me lots of action there!

Asuka: yea, I promised remember?

Mai: But forgot me in the process

Mikoto: What about me?

Misa: you were so cruel to me!! Even though I am your creation! Everybody hates me!

Asuka: You're the villain, people should hate you, besides I couldn't bring myself to make any HiME characters to be the villain, picking Reito, Tomoe or Nagi would have been too much cliché.

Misa: Ikezu~

Shizuru: That's my line.


	5. The epilogue

**The epilogue:**

It was over, the HiME star started to slowly disappear as if it never existed. Misa lay there unconscious at Shizuru's feet.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki called weakly as her knees buckled

"Natsuki! You haven't recovered yet, stay still for a moment."

Shizuru approached Natsuki, and Natsuki hugged her tightly

"Thank for saving me…"

_No, thank you for saving me…_ Shizuru thought, _if it weren't for your kind heart I would probably be like Misa by now._

**At school:**

"Shizuru, Want to stay at my place after school?"

"Ara, I didn't know that Natsuki already is in the mood to do 'this' and 'that' today"

"What?! No!!"

"So you don't want to be with me today? Ikezu~"

"No! I mean yes! That's why I was asking--"

Shizuru chuckled while watching Natsuki burning up like a tomato.

"Natsuki onee-sama!" someone called out from behind them

"Onee-sama?!" Natsuki repeated while she turned around "MISA?!"

"Hello Natsuki onee-sama, from now on I'll be a student at this school so I can see you every day!"

"WHAT?!"

"Ara, seems like I will have to hide Natsuki at my house more often"

"WHAT?!"

"Ara" Misa imitated clearly annoyed by the interruption "Looks like I'll have to steal her while she's at school, because fortunately I AM IN THE SAME CLASSROOM as her"

"WHAT?!"

"Ara, maybe I will have to injure her so she cannot go to school"

"Please you two… stop…" Natsuki pleaded as she could see that Shizuru and Misa were staring daggers at each other.

**OMAKE **

Shizuru: I've been wondering… There hasn't been much Shizuru and Natsuki… fluffy time if you know what I mean.

Asuka: Hrmm…. I guess I'll write a fluffy extra chapter then

Shizuru: Ookini, Asuka-Chan. Make it extra lemony too!

Natsuki: Oi…

Asuka: Lemony?

Shizuru: Ara, don't know what it means? *whispers into Asuka's ear*

Asuka: WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO WRITE… WHAT?!


	6. Lemony EXTRA chapter

**NOTE:** This chapter is rated **M**- for **LEMONESS**, **you have been warned, read at your own risk **

**The requested fluffy questionably lemony extra chapter by Shizuru Fujino**

(In Natsuki's apartment)

"Shizuru did I do that?" Natsuki softly caressed Shizuru's face which had a small bruise

"Don't worry it's nothing" But before Shizuru could react, Natsuki kissed her bruise. And Shizuru blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't hurt you anywhere else did I?"

Shizuru frowned "Well you did…"

Natsuki looked alarmed by Shizuru's expression "Where?!" she asked anxiously

"My heart…"

"Eh?"

"You broke my heart and now I need you to make it up for me"

"Make it up?"

Shizuru got close to Natsuki and nibbled her ear. Natsuki blushed furiously "SHIZURU! Don't mess around with me, I was worried!"

"So you don't want to make it up to me…"

"No! I mean yes! Wait… Shizuru!" Natsuki blushed when she saw that she had fallen in her trap.

"Ara, Kannin na Natsuki" she said playfully letting her Kyoto-ben to be more pronounced

"Jeez--" But before Natsuki could do or say anything else Shizuru plunged herself upon Natsuki, pinning her against the floor.

"I wasn't joking about making it up to me though" She whispered into Natsuki's ear while her hands started to make their way up Natsuki's shirt.

"Ahhhh!" Natsuki blushed even more "Shi—Shizuru! I don't think--!!"

"I'm sorry Natsuki, but I'm going to let myself be selfish tonight and not listen what you say."

"Shizuru!! But--!"

"I have to get rid of the fear that I had of the thought of loosing you forever, so please, only tonight…" Shizuru started to kiss Natsuki, as a sign that there was no point of discussing more about the subject. Natsuki quickly dropped her resistant attitude and started to follow Shizuru's lead.

Natsuki could feel that this time something was different, Shizuru was not herself… The way she was kissing her, and treating her with her hands… it was as if she was desperate, no, more like as if she feared that this time was their last. It is at that moment when Natsuki realized how much Shizuru had suffered due to the past events. And made a mental promise to let Shizuru to do as she pleased till she could throw away that fear.

At first Shizuru was gentle, treating Natsuki as some rare prize, her hands moved slowly up and down her torso, and her tongue gently played with hers.

Then, if not suddenly, Shizuru's breath grew heavier and impatient. "Take it off" she urged Natsuki while gripping her shirt.

Natsuki complied without a complaint, while Shizuru did the same. Soon after her lips reunited with Shizuru's this time Shizuru seemed to be finished playing, she slowly removed her mouth and lowered it to Natsuki's neck, nibbling here and there, while Natsuki couldn't help but give out small whimpers every time she did.

Removing Natsuki's bra with one hand, Shizuru lowered herself to Natsuki's breasts, and with one hand massaging one of them, her mouth began sucking on the other.

Natsuki fidgeted involuntarily and felt her face go red. Her other free hand started to move even lower and deal with Natsuki's pants.

Shizuru rose back again to re-commence her attack on Natsuki's neck. And suddenly, Natsuki gave a yelp of pleasure. Shizuru was inside of her pressing, exploring…

"Shi--- Shizuru!" Natsuki's breath started to become agitated and uneasy, and her arms wrapped around Shizuru's body

"Natsuki--" Shizuru becoming more aroused by the sounds that came from her lover's mouth started to push harder in her. Natsuki in a state of drunken pleasure, becoming lightheaded could only call out Shizuru's name while moving her hips along with Shizuru.

Shizuru's mouth met Natsuki's once more, but Natsuki quickly got away when she reached her peak to give out a great yell her body writhing until she fell exhausted on the floor, Shizuru waited for Natsuki to calm down again, and kissed her while removing her fingers.

"I'm sorry; you did all the work this time Shizuru…"

"Ara, don't worry, we still have the whole night of making up to do, you'll have your turn eventually."

"That's true…WAIT, ALL NIGHT?!" (Eventually?)

**OMAKE:**

Asuka: …

Shizuru: Anything wrong?

Asuka: I feel… dirty… contaminated…

Shizuru: Ara, because of the lemony chapter?

Asuka: That was, by the way, YOUR request…

Shizuru: But I'm a figment of your imagination, so you're the one to blame… pervert.

Asuka: NOOOO!! *cries in corner*

Shizuru: *chuckle*


End file.
